1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a holding strap system. More particularly, the present monkey grip cargo hold is a matrix of straps sewn together with open loops of strap material to allow the monkey grip cargo hold to be secured with other strapping materials to retain cargo.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
For many truck and vehicle owners cargo needs to be transported in their vehicle at one time or another. Most truck beds are configured with one or more connection or tie-down locations for securing the cargo. These locations are usually placed at locations that are convenient to the manufacturer of the vehicle or at the corners of the bed. While these locations are convenient for manufacturing, the size and shape of the cargo often dictates the ideal location for the securing locations. There are several cargo securing devices or nets that can be placed over the cargo and then secured to the location in the vehicle or truck, but often these devices provide limited support and also limited to the pre-defined connection and securing locations.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,447 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Richard L. Clason discloses a Cargo Restraint. The cargo restraint comprises of weather resistant straps attached to each other to form a lattice webbing which when coupled with adjustable self-locking buckles and flat hooks. While the cargo restraint can be used to secure cargo, the lattice fixes the straps at specific locations and does not provide for additional loops of material to secure the restraint at other locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,464 issued on Oct. 7, 1997 to Mark Whittaker discloses a Cargo Securement System and Tie Down Strap. This patent is a main body portion comprising two side members that extend between the two end portions in spaced parallel relation and a plurality of bridge portions that extend between and secure the two side members in their parallel relation. The system has six securing locations that help to hold down a rectangular box or container, but provides limited support to hold multiple items, or irregularly shaped items.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,590,116 issued on Nov. 26, 2013 to Jeffery Dahl discloses a Loop Rope Assembly. The assembly includes a main rope segment having a plurality of rope strands and first and second ends, a first end loop provided on the first end of the main rope segment, a second end loop provided on the second end of the main rope segment and at least one intermediate loop defined by at least one of the rope strands. While this rope provides multiple securing locations along the rope, it is basically a linear device and won't secure broad cargo.
What is needed is a cargo securing mechanism that is used horizontal and vertical to attach to each other to create different lengths, depending on the structure and size of the load. The Monkey Grabs cargo holding Strap discloses in this document provides the solution.